Angel Of Death
by Satans-Dreamer19
Summary: Its the continuation of Angel of Darkness. Chrono and Rosette have run into eachother, now what will Rosette do to get him back from all of this? RXC  Baby?


SatansDreamer19

Ok. Now this is the continuation of Angel of Darkness.

* * *

The group of girls were sleeping in their hotel room that Satella had to keep complaining about until Sister Kate finally had threatened that she would force her to sleep in the van. Everyone was sound asleep until there was a loud boom. The windows shadered, and blankets and sheets flew into the air. The girls all sat up in their beds looking to see what the camotion was. 

Kate got up to look out the window. She glared out and then turned back around. Grabbing her guns and slipping on her boots and coat. She continued to walk until Rosette asked,

"Sister Kate! Whats going on!? Where are you going!?" Kate slowly turned back to the bewildered girls.

"Found him." The girls all gasped and began to throw on their clothes and grab their weapons. The Excorsists and Bounty Hunter ran out to the van and climbed in. Kate backed up and began to drive to the edge of the city. "Now that we've found him, we must do everything in our power to help him or other wise.. " She looked solomly at Rosette. "We kill him."

Everyone nodded, except for Rosette. She only continued to look out the window towards the smoke and explosions. Her heart torn.

_Im coming Chrno.. I promise I'll save you.. _

-----------------------

_The older man stagered backwards. Falling to the ground. Everything. Everything was demolished, or on fire. Not a soul alive. But there in the fire standing tall ontop of it all was a devil. With black wings of an angel. The devil shifted its cold solid black eyes towards the man. It stalked forward at a shocking speed. As the devil raised its claws the man sputtered,_

_"Who- Wh-What are you!?" A cruel smile climbed onto the devils face. Showing off his large fangs. He replied,_

_"I am the Angel Of Death. May Satan have some mersy on your pathetic soul!" With that the devil slashed downward, blood spashing across its face. The Angel stratened up, licking its claws of the blood. Big black feathered wings folded behind the devil. Brushing some of its purple hair back the devil began to walk away from the debry and gore. _

_Suddenly a van pulled up and four women jumped out of the car. Holding guns, crosses, jewels, and other weapons at ready. Another cruel smile crawled across his face. Rosette walked out infront of Kate and her friends. _

_"Rosette! What are you doing!?" Sister Kate called after her. "He doesnt remember you! He'll kill you with out even thinking about it!" Kate scolded as she grabbed Rosettes arm and pulled her back. They all struggled to keep her back. Rosette felt tears form in her eyes._

_"Chrno! Chrno! I know you can hear me! Please! Come back! Come back to me!" She wailed. The devil only continued to smile as it spread its wings and took flight. Rosette still screaming after him. **"CHRNOOOO!"** _

_-------------------_

It had been only afew weeks ago since they first saw their friend as the Angel Of Death. Rosette hated herself for not getting away from her friends grasp, and going to see Chrno. He needed her and she knew it. Now he was out again causing more distruction and death. It wasn't fair on his part as Rosette saw it. Chrno never even had a choice to be the Angel Of Darkness. He was being forced to kill weather he wanted to or not.

She missed her devil partner too. Without the little..or big whatever, devil around things just werent the same. Even Kate missed him. Now he was out killing people, dooming himself to a after life in hell. Forever. Rosette hit the door of the car hard. Which startled everyone in the car. Kate stopped for a moment.

"Rosette are you okay?" Rosette looked up at her. Her blue eyes blazing.

"This time. Don't anyone of you stop me from seeing Chrno." The car was silent but Rosette knew everyone had gotten her point. Kate continued to drive to the south end of town by the water. More explosions could be hurd for miles and miles. Chrno was out and they were going to stop him.

----------

A young pregnant woman and her child sat in a corner of the room. The tall devil stood above them, a menacing grin on his face. His black eyes glowing with a tint of red. He raised his clawed hand, but the woman screamed.

"Please! Dont kill us!" She sobbed frantically, while she held her child close to her body. The cruel Angel raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Oh..And why ever not?" The woman was shaking. Her eyes wide with horror.

"Im pregnant and have a child! Please! Show us mercy!" Her soft blue eyes hidden slightly by her long, dark brown hair. The Angel bent down on one knee and stretched a hand. The young woman clenched her teeth and closed her eyes awaiting the pain..But .. there was none. The Devil brushed her bangs back, looking into her soft blue eyes. He spoke softly.

"You have wonderful eyes.." His smile was replaced with one filled with compation, and his eyes changed to a beautiful golden hue. The womans face filled with hope and a smile was on her face. "..Oh god. D..Did I do all of this?" The devil asked looking around. His eyes showed of sorrow. The woman nodded. "Please.. Im not really a killer.. I need you to get out of here quickly before I--" He howled in pain, rising to his feet. His eyes changing back into their cruel black color.

The woman rose to her feet, grabbing her childs hand and ran for the stairs. The devil growled and leaped toward them. Until a force slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards. He opened his eyes to see a gun at his head. Rosette had tears in her eyes. Satella and Azmeria standing in the door way. Sister Kate had gone to help the poor pregnant woman.

Rosette shifted, sitting stradle ontop of the devil. A smile crawled back on his face. Rosette pushed her knees onto his wrists so he couldnt move. Still his smile did not ceese. Rosette glared down at him.

"Chrno!" She shook the gun in her hands. "Chrno I know your in there...Please! Dont make me shoot you! " Chrono only laughed. Making Azmeria flinch and also Satella. Rosette held her ground. The Dark Angel spoke softly so only Rosette could hear his voice.

"Oh my poor dear. Chrono? He's away at the moment and cant really talk. He's very busy." Rosette hit his head with her gun.

"Shut up! Why cant he!? You are him! I know you can hear me!" Her blue eyes pinked with tears. The Angel just laughed again. Then its expression changed to one that was serious. It scared Rosette. He leaned forward so his face was just inches from hers.

"Dear, I just inhabbit his body. Chrono the Sinner.. His soul. Is dead." Everything went cold. Rosettes body shook. She shook her head.

"N..No..H-he cant be! I know it! Your..Your lying!" The Angel only smiled again. Taking his enjoyment.

"I have no reason to lie about subjects like this. I killed him so why dont you kill me?" Weather he was lying or not Rosette couldnt decide. Rosette started to pull the trigger when Kate ran up into the room. Almost out of breath.

"Rosette! Dont shoot him! He's lying. The woman we just saved, said there was good in him. If Chrono didn't let her go, the Dark Angel would have killed her." Rosette threw the gun to her side. Her arms trembling. Tears rolling down her face.

"Give..Give Chrono back to me." The Angel only snickered. "Please! What did he ever do to deserve this! What did I ever do!?" Sighing the Angel leaned back onto the ground. Thinking about her question. Finally coming with an answer.

"He has sinned. Giving himself the title sinner. Though Aion bribed him into it, Chrono still took his bait. And now he's caught. Now he's paying the ultament price. His soul. His loved ones. And his freedom." Rosette slapped the Angel across his face. Leaving a light pink mark on it.

"Dont say that about him! He's good! He's been helping distroy things like you! SO GIVE HIM BACK!" Grabbing hold of his sholders she shook him violently. "Dont do this to him. We'll make you pay!" Suddenly his eyes changed hues and were their golden glow again. Rosette slowed to a stop. Chrono looked up at her and whispered.

"Rosette?"

* * *

Sorry, but i just gotta get you all started. Tell me what you think, I really like your reviews.


End file.
